Love Don't Die
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Takes place after the series finale, Sookie's so-called normal life isn't as perfect as everyone is lead to believe. She has nothing but regrets, including letting go the one man who has always been there for her. Would he be willing to take her back?
1. Chapter 1

**I actually never thought I would write E/S again since I'm kind of over them now, but I still couldn't resist trying to change that horrible ending. I admit that I didn't watch the final season; I knew it would mostly be centered around B/S and I just couldn't stomach that. Although I am happy the bastard finally got his, even though it was such a cowardly way to go. I basically only watched the Eric scenes, but I still know pretty much everything that happened. Things in RL have sucked beyond the telling of it, my Cancer came back with a vengeance and I've had to go through Chemo the last few months, but no matter how crappy things get, I always find that fan fiction is a great escape. It's really all we have now that the last season was such a disappointment, hell, the last few seasons. Anyway, hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sookie sighed in relief when she finally fell asleep; it felt like months since the last time it happened. She went outside to get some fresh air, knowing he was lurking in the shadows. She could always feel when he was near.

"You can't keep coming here."

Eric Northman stepped into her view, gracing her with a smile. "I don't know what you mean, this is the first time I've stopped by in years."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "I know you've been watching me for a while, Eric, I can always sense you. I appreciate you looking out for me, but that's not your job anymore. You have to leave before he gets home."

"I'm not afraid of some pathetic human."

"Believe me; I'm well aware of that. I just don't want to make him mad right now, that always seems to happen whenever you're brought up. Things have been really stressful for him at work lately, I finally got Ella to sleep and I should be doing the same. Please, you have to go."

Eric gazed into her eyes; she looked absolutely petrified at the thought of her husband catching him there. He had been watching over Sookie for about a year now, ever since he returned to Shreveport to reopen Fangtasia when he decided to step back as CEO of New Blood. "How is Ella?"

Sookie rubbed her aching temples. "Except for the fact she never seems to sleep, she's doing great. I can't believe how big she's gotten already. She's ten months going on ten years; she has such an amazing personality. I know I'm tired all the time and basically crazed with all this new responsibility, but I didn't think I could love anything so much. She's my whole world."

Eric believed her, but there was also a sadness that he detected in her tone. He didn't know Sookie's husband all that well, but he knew they fought a lot. He witnessed one of their many arguments when he was lurking outside her home a few months ago, leaving before things could get too out of control. He didn't think Sookie would appreciate him being there for that. It pleased him to know there may be trouble in paradise, but then he felt guilty for being glad over her apparent unhappiness. Sookie chose to marry the man, she had always craved a normal life, there must be something about the human that he just wasn't seeing. Eric knew about Bill's death at Sookie's hand all those years ago, and that she refused to give up her fairy abilities for him. It made him very proud; she was finally accepting that part of herself as he always had. You should never deny who you were. "I would love to meet her."

She shook her head. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"I would never harm a child, especially not yours."

"I know you wouldn't," Sookie amended. "Ella just gets very fussy with new people, it took her months to get used to Jason and he's her uncle. It's just not the right time, but maybe when she's older. Look, I don't want it to seem like I'm not happy you're here. I've thought about you a lot over the years, it really is great to see you, but Max will be home any minute now. You really need to go."

Eric nodded. "All right, I will take my leave if that's what you wish, but this conversation is not over." Before he could take off, Sookie called him back.

"By the way, your last commercial was very cheesy."

He grinned, and with a wink, took off through the night sky.

* * *

Eric was still moody a few nights later; there was something very wrong about his confrontation with Sookie. He may not have been a part of her life for years, but the fire she once had was no longer there. It was as if she was defeated, that maybe things weren't perfect in her life like she wanted everyone to believe. He didn't think it was still her mourning over Bill, as far as he knew; it hadn't taken her long to move on. She had dated several men before she finally settled on Max, this he knew from the usual gossip around Bon Temps. Eric got frustrated at not being able to figure her out, so much so that he kicked his throne across the bar in agitation.

"Hey, watch it; you could have taken my head off!"

He sighed at the appearance of his progeny; it took almost a year for them to finally have a real maker/childe relationship once she finally decided she wanted back in the family.

Willa rolled her eyes, dealing with a pissed off maker was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment. "What happened with Sookie now?"

Eric glanced up at her, seeing a wonderful opportunity present itself. "You've been in Bon Temps longer than I have; you claim that Sookie is a friend. You must know what's been going on with her."

Willa shrugged. "No more than the usual, but I never see her during the day. She just seems worried a lot, with the baby and Max. I overheard her talking to Jessica once, she thinks Max might be cheating on her, but everyone in town thinks he's so great. No one would likely believe anything negative about him; Sookie didn't even wanna believe it. Maybe she's changed her mind. Hoyt sometimes goes fishing with him, he would probably know more about what's going on than I would."

"God, I can't even come to work without hearing about Sookie fucking Stackhouse. It's bad enough we have Sarah Newlin in the basement praying every damn night, like that's gonna suddenly save her soul or something. She's working my last nerve."

Eric growled. "If she's bothering you so much, Pamela, just go and shut her up. No one does that better than you."

Pam grinned, her fangs popping out. "With pleasure," she purred, heading to the basement to do just that.

He turned back to his young progeny. "Thank you, Willa, you've been most informative."

She stopped him from leaving, taking in a deep breath. "Sookie's not happy, Eric. She loves that baby more than anything, of that I have no doubts, but her marriage is falling apart. Anyone with half a brain can see that, I think she really misses you."

"If that were the case, she would be here right now. Sookie knows where to find me." He made his way back to his office, needing some time to himself before the bar opened for the night.

* * *

Eric was pleased when the last drunken idiot finally left; he was getting sick of sitting on his throne and pretending to care about entertaining these mindless fangbangers. Not much had changed in five years. He was about to leave himself when someone else entered the bar, it was a scent he knew all too well. Eric looked up to see Sookie standing there, her eyes red as if she had been crying, a bundle clutched to her chest.

"I didn't know where else to go."

As he got closer, Eric could make out the sleeping baby in her arms, a black eye and cuts adorning her beautiful face. No words needed to be said as he led her to his office, closing the door behind them. He cupped her cheek, inspecting her bruised flesh. "What happened?"

She couldn't speak, more tears falling from her eyes.

Eric silently asked for her permission and when she nodded, he took the baby from her arms, feeling how tiny she truly was. He was afraid Sookie might drop her in the state she was in.

"I left her stroller in the car," she whispered.

Eric nodded, cradling the baby gently as he headed outside to her car, finding the stroller and placing Ella inside of it, without so much as a peep from the infant. He pushed her back inside the club, knowing he would never live it down if anyone was to see him in that moment, but that was the last thing on his mind. Once back in his office, he turned to Sookie after parking the stroller by his desk. "Did that fucker do this to you?" Eric claimed, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Max got mad when I let it slip that you were at the house. I told him you didn't even come inside, but then he just accused me of sleeping with you and called me a few names that I would rather not repeat. I could tell he had been drinking and there's no reaching him when he's at that point. He…He started to hit me and I could hear Ella crying. All I cared about was reaching her; I was so terrified that he would start taking his anger out on her that I used my fairy light on him. I blasted him clear across the room; he crashed into the wall and was out cold. I didn't know what to do, so I packed Ella up and came straight here. I'm really sorry to just barge in like this, I know the place is closed, but you were the first person I thought of."

She was crying again and if there was one thing Eric couldn't stand, it was the sight of her tears. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob against his chest. "It's all right, dear one; you know you're always welcome here. Is this the first time he's hit you?"

Sookie shook her head. "I told myself I would never become one of those women. After everything Bill put me through, I would never be someone who would just let the man in her life abuse her. I hate that it took his death for me to realize everything that he's done. He took my life from me, and then he made me take his. I was so wrecked by guilt for infecting him that I just went along with everything he said, but I just couldn't give up my light, not even for Bill. I never thought I could have a normal relationship; I didn't even start dating until I got the telepathy more in control. I didn't want to be with a human man and constantly hear his thoughts every second, so I've been working with Niall to help me through it, but if I only let myself read Max more, I might have known just what he was capable of before I got too invested. He shows everyone in town a completely different side than he shows me. I thought he was sweet as pie when we first met, but that all changed after Ella was born. He was actually jealous of his own daughter, he hated that I was spending more time with her than I was with him. It got so bad that I was afraid to even leave her alone with him. I didn't want her to cry and have him ignore her."

Eric held her tighter, as much as it pained him to hear her confession; he knew that she needed to get it out. He loved that she trusted him enough for that.

"Max started getting drunk a lot and he would yell all the time, sometimes he would hit me. I know you were there one of those nights we fought; I hated having you witness that. I never wanted you to see me as weak, but I have been for so long now. Ever since I made the stupid mistake of not choosing you, this is my punishment. I deserve everything I'm getting for letting you go, I'm so sorry. You were dying and I was so heartbroken, but when you returned to tell me that you were cured, I should have been ecstatic, instead all I could care about was finding the cure for Bill and he didn't even want it. I've wasted so much time with men who never appreciated me, and I let go the one who has always been there, who never even asked for anything in return. Alcide loved me as best he could, but it was never enough. He always resented me for being involved with vampires; I don't think he ever would have let that go. But he was a good man, and I got him killed. I'm just glad Sam left Bon Temps when he did and got his own life or he could have suffered the same fate, I'm poison to everyone around me. I don't even know how you could even stand to touch me after everything I've done."

He heard enough, wiping the tears from her eyes and touching his lips to hers in a tender caress. "No, we all have made mistakes that we regret, I should know that more than anyone, but no one deserves to be abused in any way, least of all you. I understood you not choosing me, Sookie, you didn't know if you could really trust me then. You fell for me when I didn't have my memories, you couldn't have known that I would still want to be with you once they returned."

She shook her head. "But you told me you did, you said you loved me, and I said that I still loved Bill. Only so much of my stupidity can be blamed on his blood, I can't always use that excuse. You were so good to me, and I knew you would continue to be even after the spell broke. I just let my petty insecurities get in the way. I thought I was making the smart decision by walking away from the both of you, but if I chose you, I know you would have come back home with me. Tara might not have been shot, she wouldn't have become a vampire, and I wouldn't have ended up losing her all over again. I love you, Eric. I love you so much and I'm not afraid anymore. I know I don't deserve you…"

He cut her off with his mouth, this kiss more passionate than the last. Eric nearly kissed the breath out of her, holding her up once he broke away to stop her from falling. Her eyes were closed, an expression of sweet relief on her lovely face. Bruises or not, she would always be gorgeous to him. "I love you, too. I've never stopped. I knew if I was patient enough, you would eventually come to your senses. You're not going back to him. I don't care what I have to do; we'll get you a clean divorce. I would rather just kill him, but I know you wouldn't approve of that. You and Ella will be safe with me, once he is out of your house, I will gladly move in. Pam has everything under control here; it no longer needs my immediate attention. Is the cubby still there? If not, I can have another one built."

"It's still there, you would really move in with me? I don't understand, you should hate me."

Eric smiled. "Perhaps, but I was never one for doing what I should. I don't have it in me to hate you. This is it, Sookie, there's no going back now. We do this, we go all the way. I'm going to be there all the time, there's no getting rid of me. I'm no longer going to pop in once every few months to check up on you. If you decide that I'm not what you want, you're free to leave now and you'll never see me again. I may be over a thousand, but even I have my limits."

Sookie shook her head; the thought of not having him in her life anymore terrified her more than anything else. She couldn't bear that. "I want you to live with me. I want your face to be the first thing I see every day, and the last thing I see before I go to bed. I never want to spend another second away from you; these last few years were all I could stand. I want you to be Ella's father; I know you'll learn to love her more than Max ever did."

"I already do love her, sweetheart. She's a part of you."

Sookie felt more tears in her eyes; things were going to be different from now on. No more making stupid decisions, and now that Eric was fully a part of her life, she would never let him go again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think I would be continuing with this story, but I thought of a little more to add to it. Thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter, hope you like the rest!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He knew the other man would not take too kindly to leaving Sookie's home, but he didn't expect the human to actually attempt taking a swing at him. Eric laughed in amusement, picking Max up by the throat. It was hard not to just squeeze the life out of him, but he would never do that in front of Sookie. No matter how much pain the man caused her, she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm only going to say this one more time. You are to leave this house and never return. Sookie is going to get a divorce. Once the papers are signed and I will make sure they are, you are never to come near her or her child again. Do we understand each other?"

"You can't just kick me out of my own house," he croaked, inhaling a deep breath when Eric let him go.

Sookie shook her head. "This was never your house, Max. It still belongs to Eric, just because he signed it back over to me doesn't change that fact. It's belonged to him since he fixed it up for me after I disappeared all those years ago. I may not have appreciated it at the time, but I do now. This is where he belongs, you were just convenient. I wanted so much for this marriage to work, but my heart was just never in it and it's obvious you didn't love me. I only settled for you because I didn't think I had any other options. Look, if you actually care enough to see Ella, I won't keep her from you, but this relationship is over."

He rubbed his sore neck, giving her a look that could kill. "You always were a bitch, you know that? I didn't listen to what others in town said about you, but now I see how right they were. I'll give you your divorce, being free of you would be a fucking blessing. I don't want anything to do with that brat; she's no longer my concern. She'll just grow up to be a freak like you, we're done here. You two deserve each other."

Sookie felt tears in her eyes when he left the house, trying not to give in to them. "I can understand him being mad at me, but to not even want anything to do with his own daughter? I guess that's just more proof it never would have worked out."

Eric wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "He's a fool, dear one, is there anything I can do?"

"You've done more than enough, but you can help me get rid of his things. I don't think he'll be coming back for them."

Eric nodded and followed Sookie upstairs; he had a house to put to rights again.

* * *

Sookie was stunned after everything Eric told her, she really hadn't known just how hard things were for him all those years he spent away from Shreveport, even before that. Her heart nearly broke after hearing about Nora, whether Sookie cared for the other vampire or not, she knew how hard Eric must have taken her death. It was probably like losing Godric all over again. She had seen his commercials and could tell how fake his smiles were, but had no idea just how miserable he really was.

"I wanted to return sooner, but I couldn't break the contract. The second I was free, I went to your house to see how you were doing and noticed Max holding Ella through the window. You watched them with a smile on your face, I just assumed you were happy, but that didn't stop me from checking up on you. I know I should have stayed away, but as I have told you before, I was never one for doing what I should. It didn't take me long to hear about Bill. I was reminded of our last conversation. He tried to convince me that we were only drawn to your light, that we would never be good for you. I know now he was mostly just referring to himself, it took near death for him to finally realize all of the horrible things he did to you. I know I was hardly a saint, but at least I was always up front. He took the coward's way out and I'm sorry you had to go through that. I hate that I almost did the same thing, if it wasn't for Pam giving me the motivation I needed to keep on fighting, I wouldn't be here right now."

Sookie moved closer to him on the bed, resting her head against his shoulder. It had been a week since he officially moved into the house, everyone around town knew the truth of what happened between her and Max. Not only did she still have to deal with their whispers and rude thoughts, but now they were also full of pity looks. Sookie didn't need that, ending things with Max was the best choice she'd made in a while. "I'm glad you decided to come back. Bill only really cared about himself, I know that now. Even Jessica came to that conclusion shortly after she heard about what happened to him, I'm just grateful that she never blamed me. We have a really good relationship now." She thought back to what he said, scrunching up her nose at one of the details. "Did you have to tell me about Ginger?"

He laughed. "You wanted to know everything. Believe me, it's nothing to be jealous over. In a thousand years of existence, I've never had a more disappointing experience."

Sookie couldn't help laughing as well. "And she really passed out? I'll hand it to you, Northman, you're really good."

Eric rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize I was _that_ good. Ginger has always been very loyal, I figured I owed her, but I'm glad she's finally moved on. She doesn't even work at Fangtasia anymore. Last I heard, she was married with two kids."

"Her husband has a lot to live up to. Once you ride Eric Northman, there's no going back." She burst into more laughter as Eric attacked her with his fingers, knowing how very ticklish she was. "Okay, stop, I give up already!"

He let her go, pecking her on the lips. "Well, now you are the only woman who gets that privilege."

She smiled. "That's always good to know. I'm still amazed you're here, that you actually forgive me. I remember the last time we were in this bed together. You said you wanted to be with me forever, and I told you nothing lasts forever. I was so worried that I would lose you after you got your memories back that when you said you still loved me, I just couldn't believe it. I was so stupid, but everything is going to be different now. I may not have forever like you do, but I don't have the normal life expectancy of humans, either. I've been working with Niall and he said that me being part fairy will cause me to live longer. I could still be here after a hundred years, looking the same way I do now. He said that I will die, it's just not something I have to worry about any time soon."

Eric had a feeling that was the case, but it was nice to know for sure. He kissed her again, putting all of his feelings behind the gesture. "I do hope you wouldn't start to get sick of me."

"There's no chance of that," she muttered against his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he responded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Whether we have ten years together or a hundred, nothing will ever change that."

Sookie believed him and kissed him with all the passion she possessed, knowing that even if they had an eternity together, it would never be enough.

**The End**


End file.
